


Down the Storage Closet

by planetundersiege



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deltarune - Freeform, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kris - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Post chapter 1, Ralsei - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i love them, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kris returns to Ralsei.





	Down the Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I played the game and LOVED it. Here’s a good ship. The nostalgia hit me so hard and I almost started crying. I’m once again active in the fandom.

Kris walked towards the giant building that was their school. It was a lovely Saturday as the orange leaves of fall decorated the trees, and the sun was shining. And since it was a Saturday, the school was empty, and would be locked. For normal people anyway.

Kris’ mother being a teacher however, made this possible. Kris had taken Toriel’s keys to the school, and took a deep breath as they walked towards the gate, and unlocked.

Click.

They were in.

As the door opened with a creek, Kris walked inside, the hallways were dark, and all that could be hear was the low humming of the air conditioner working. And the click of shoes hitting the ground as the human began to walk towards the storage closet. Soon, they stood outside, and got the other key that they had taken from their mother, the storage key, that during this moment, meant so much to them.

With a smile growing on their face, they unlocked, and closed the door behind them. It was completely dark, pitch black everywhere they looked, and even though it made no difference, Kris closed their eyes, and began to small as they suddenly felt weightless, the familiar feeling of falling down being the only thing coursing through their body. The cold air kissed their cheeks, and the human counted the seconds until they would land.

Falling so many times, Kris had actually memorized how long it took to get down, and in only nine seconds, the fall would be over.

Five.

Three.

Be prepared.

Thump.

They hit the ground, all the soft cushions that had been placed there long ago, and as they opened their eyes, the familiar place made them smile, along with Ralsei.

The prince had been sitting by the side, waiting for Kris to arrive, and now that they did, the goat monster had a smile on his face, walked up towards them and gave them a hug, before kissing their forehead. The warm fuzzy fur on his muzzle tickling Kris a bit, but they just smiled, taking their hand.

They didn’t talk much, but gave Ralsei that look he recognized so well, warmth filling his chest as the human once again was close to him. They had met hundreds of time before, but it never got less special. Ralsei treasured every moment he got together with them, so he took their hand, carefully, before talking.

“I’ve missed you too Kris.”

They were home once more.


End file.
